


Five Times a Story was in Logan's POV and the One Time it Wasn't

by sonicrainicorn



Series: Berry Done AU [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family Fluff, Gen, ITS SO DOMESTIC, Its pure fluff I swear, M/M, Parent Logicality, Sibling Prinxiety, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicrainicorn/pseuds/sonicrainicorn
Summary: Cold season is fast approaching. The twins manage to not catch anything, Patton isn’t around enough humans to breathe their same air, and then there’s Logan. He’s having a pretty bad time.





	Five Times a Story was in Logan's POV and the One Time it Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the end of all the prewritten stuff. Now we're onto new things!

The front door had a consistency of getting stuck. Not that it mattered or anything -- it just got on Patton’s nerves. It could open fine but closing it was the problem. It would get stuck on the frame as if they weren’t made for each other in the first place. He’d have to press his whole body against it in order to get it to fit. But somehow, Logan always had a way to close it without that issue. So when Patton got home and the door did its thing, he instinctively turned to where Logan should have been.

Upon seeing that he wasn’t there, Patton let out a little huff. “Logan?” He called out. “Can you help me with the door?” He didn’t want to deal with it if he didn’t have to. Though when he received no response, he frowned and shoved the door closed. It made the frame shudder.

Patton locked it and dropped his keys into the little basket that sat on the stand by the door. “Hey, kids?”

After a second or two Roman appeared at the doorway to the living room.

“I didn’t realize ‘kids’ meant only one of you.” Patton put his hands on his hips.

Roman shrugged. “We didn’t wanna get up and then I lost rock-paper-scissors. So here I am.”

Patton couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I just wanted to ask if your dad’s home.”

“He’s in his office.”

Patton frowned for a second but turned it into a smile for Roman. “Thanks, kiddo. You can go back now.” Then he remembered he was a responsible parent. “You two better be doing your homework.”

He received half-hearted affirmations from both twins. They all knew Patton wasn’t the one they should be worried about when it came to not doing homework.

With that out of the way, Patton walked to Logan’s office -- well -- “office”. It was really just the third bedroom. They turned it into a mini office since the twins stayed in the same room for the time being. Whenever they decided they wanted their own rooms then the office would cease to exist.

The door wasn’t closed all the way. Patton knocked on it as he pushed it open. “Logan?” He paused at the doorway.

Logan was asleep at his desk. His papers were skewed about the desktop and his glasses were pushed awkwardly against his face. Honestly, this wasn’t even the messiest Patton had seen this place, but somehow it managed to look chaotic.

Patton walked up to his sleeping husband and knocked on the desk. “Logan.” He waited a moment or two before knocking again. “Wake up, Logan.”

That succeeded in causing Logan to push his face further into his arms as if trying to get away from the noise.

Patton hesitated. He knew Logan had a great dislike for being touched without seeing who was doing it. He may not have known the reason but he respected it. Though… maybe this one time wouldn’t hurt?

He made sure to be as gentle as possible when he put his hand on Logan’s shoulder and shook it. “C’mon, sweetie, time to wake up.”

Logan shot up and Patton withdrew his hand, muttering an apology. Logan groaned. “Turn off the light,” he grumbled and pressed his fingers to his temples.

“Uh. Logan, that’s the sun.” Patton furrowed his brows.

“What?” Logan dropped his hands. “What time is it?” He lifted and moved around random papers. It didn’t seem he found what he was looking for because he fell back against his chair with a pout. “I lost my phone.”

Patton frowned. “It’s right here.” He picked up the phone resting at the corner.

Logan squinted at it despite the fact he still had on his glasses. “I don’t remember putting that there.”

Patton’s frown deepened. “Are you feeling okay?” He put the phone in his pocket. Giving it to Logan might have been a bad idea.

“I feel… not… good.”

That wasn’t the most eloquent Logan had ever been, but at least it got the point across. “Let me see.” Patton pressed his hand against Logan’s forehead. As soon as their skin touched, the answer was obvious. “Honey, you’re burning up.”

Logan frowned a bit. “I don't like what that entails.”

Patton retracted his hand. “Logan --”

“Don't say it.”

“ -- you're sick.”

Logan groaned and placed his forehead on the desk. “You said it.”

“Well, it's true.” Patton leaned against the desk. “And I'm going to guess it's worse than a cold.”

Logan groaned again, louder this time.

Patton knew how much Logan hated being sick. It didn't leave much room for productivity. He was so concerned about not getting sick that it was almost an obsession; he made it a mission. There were so few times that he actually got sick that Patton didn't remember what it was like. Another mystery that he let Logan keep to himself.

“Sorry, bumblebee, but you gotta get some rest.”

“But I’m working,” Logan whined. Something he hardly ever did, but it amused Patton a bit. He sounded like a little kid.

Patton swallowed his amusement for a moment. He needed to focus. “Really? When I came in it kinda looked like you were sleeping.” He gave an innocent smile.

Logan glowered at him -- well -- what Patton assumed was supposed to be a glower. It looked more like a grumpy pout. How cute.

“I’m just telling you the truth.” Patton shrugged. All silliness aside, he had to get Logan into bed before he got even worse. He might even give him some NyQuil so he can stay there. “Now come on, you need some sleep.” He held out his hand.

“Let me finish…” Logan trailed off as he stared at the desk with a perplexed expression. He once again lifted up and moved around papers only to come to a similar conclusion as last time. “... I seem to have misplaced the paper I was working on.”

Patton hummed. That was as good a sign as any. “Alright. Time to go to bed.” He grabbed Logan’s hands and pulled him to his feet.

On the way to the bedroom, Logan continued to whine but didn’t protest further. Patton was glad for that. He could deal with a sick, whiny Logan. He didn’t know if he could deal with a sick, stubborn Logan. He’d imagine that would be a lot worse.

“I can handle myself, you know,” Logan mentioned as Patton insisted on tucking him into bed.

Patton stopped to give him a look. “Says the guy who fell asleep on his desk and then lost two separate things.” He smiled a bit at Logan’s flustered expression. “It’s alright to have someone help you out every once in a while. You’re allowed to take breaks.”

“That’s not a mentality I’m used to,” Logan mumbled into the blankets.

Patton figured if he was feeling better then he might not have been so honest. Logan had a tendency to hide when things were not so optimal. He didn’t know why. It wasn’t as if he had grown up in a position where he would have to. Sure, he lost his mother at a young age, but that didn’t necessarily correlate. Did it…?

Ah, well, not the time to psychoanalyze.

“We’ll work on that.” Patton booped his nose. “But now you have the whole weekend to stay in bed and do nothing but get better.”

“You’re not actually going to expect me to do that the whole time are you?” Despite the clearly sick haze, Logan still managed to appear unamused.

Patton leaned over to slip off his glasses. “I think that’s going to happen whether you want it to or not.” He set them down on top of the latest book Logan was reading. “You seem pretty sick, bumblebee.”

Logan huffed and slid down further into the blankets. Only his eyes could be seen now. “M’fine.”

“Right. I’ll be back.” Patton stood up. Before leaving the room all the way he turned back around and pointed at Logan. “Don’t move from that spot. I’ll have to come after you if you do.”

Logan rolled his eyes.

Patton walked to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. The twins were in there. Virgil stood on a step stool to monitor a pot on the oven and Roman stood on his tip-toes to try to see from Virgil’s viewpoint. Now, this shouldn’t be such a bad thing; they were almost eleven, after all. But Patton knew his sons well. They weren’t the most coordinated. So it was safe to say this made him a little nervous.

“What are you boys up to?” He peeked over their heads. The pot contained chicken noodle soup. How they managed the can opener, Patton didn’t want to know.

“We heard that Daddy’s sick,” Roman answered. “So we decided to make him something to feel better.” He smiled up at Patton.

“It was Roman’s idea,” Virgil continued, eyes trained down into the pot. “But I did all the work.”

Roman pouted at him. “Nuh-uh. I helped.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s going to appreciate both of you making this for him.” Patton decided to say something before the two got into an argument. No arguments needed to be had in front of a hot stove. “When it’s ready I’ll help you pour it out.”

Once the soup had been completed, Patton set it off to the side. The twins still buzzed around, wanting to help in any way they could, but Patton asked them to wait. He still had to get Logan some medicine -- and water while he was at it.

Both the twins made disgusted reactions when the medicine cabinet was opened. To them, all the grody stuff lived in there. Patton laughed and told them that it wouldn’t be for them. He did, however, make one of them hold the little cup after the medicine had been poured in it. They did rock-paper-scissors with Roman being the loser. He ended up holding it. That meant Virgil got to hold the glass of water while Patton got the soup. Teamwork.

Patton led them down the hall, warning them not to spill anything.

When they got there Logan was curled under the blankets and fast asleep. As much as Patton would have loved to leave him there, he had to eat. He set the soup down on the nightstand and the twins followed suit with their respective items.

“Logan,” Patton muttered. He sat on the edge of the bed. “You have to wake up.”

The bed shook.

Patton looked over to see Virgil sitting with his legs crossed, but Roman seemed to have fallen on top.

“Oops,” he whispered.

Virgil covered his mouth to stifle his tiny giggles.

That was enough to wake Logan up, though. He blinked his eyes open and looked more confused than anything else. “What’s going on?” His voice was thick with grogginess and the beginnings of congestion.

“Surprise,” Patton said, making sure to keep his voice low. “Roman and Virgil joined the party.”

“We made you soup,” Roman declared a bit louder than he probably should have. He crawled to be in a similar position to Virgil.

“They wanted to make you feel better.” Patton smiled.

Logan sat up and gave them a sleepy smile of his own. “Thank you both.” He turned to Patton. “I think you were right about that staying in bed thing.”

Of course, he was. And if he wasn’t, Logan wouldn’t have had a choice anyway.


End file.
